


Almond Cookies

by Dipdop_Pinetop



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, Death, Depressed Dipper Pines, Evil Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, M/M, Poisoning, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipdop_Pinetop/pseuds/Dipdop_Pinetop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best tea party ever held.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almond Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecifurThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/gifts).



_It really was just a little **too** easy, in all honesty. After all, Dipper Pines was akin to an open book. All it took was a simple turn of the page, and you knew practically everything there ever was to know about the brunette who more than likely had a sweat condition. Some medical problem or something. But we’re getting off track._

_After all, what was so wrong about adding a few extra pages?_

_**Bang.** _

_**Bang.** _

_**Bang.** _

_It really didn’t take as much as the dream demon previously thought. A few called in favors, as well as a few new deals made, and soon the aforementioned Dipper was in far above his head in matters he had no idea he was dealing with. And there was Bill; content, smug, and absolutely filled to the brim with power. Not that he would even allow such a foolish human as Dipper to ever see that, but he couldn’t help but wear a sly expression on his small, triangular face as the kid was clutching at his great uncle as he laid in his small, frail arms. At least Dipper was too preoccupied to notice Bill’s expression._

”Kid, I’m trying to help you here,” _Bill resounded with his nasally voice. If possible, the demon **almost** sounded genuine. Even if he **was** thoroughly ecstatic at the current results unfolding._ “…Just make a deal with me, and you can save him. I can’t do anything unless you let me. You’re holding yourself back, Pine Tree.”

_This was more or less true, even if it wasn’t the **entire** truth. Bill was the best wordsmith in the business, and he knew that all too well. The dream demon **did** have his entire existence to perfect his art, after all. Choosing his words was part of the fun and part of the challenge. However, Dipper wasn’t focused entirely on the triangular demon’s words. Instead, he was focusing solely on stopping the blood from exiting Stan at the quick rate it was currently flowing._

”Would you just **shut up,** Bill!” _Dipper screamed, immediately going back to wiping the tears from his own eyes off his great uncle’s face._ “It’s…it’s okay, Stan. You’re gonna be alright. You **have** to be alright.”

_Dipper was grasping at straws, but even in the midst of all this sudden chaos, he knew better than to trust a demon like Bill. The same demon that caused his other great uncle to nearly go insane. The same demon that almost brought about the destruction of the world. The same demon who would kill someone without a second glance if they weren’t important to his plans. Why would such a harrowing and haunting being such as Bill want to **help**? It didn’t add up, and Dipper had no time for mathematics. There were literally lives on the line to play simple addition._

”Pine Tree…”

” **I said shut up!** ”

_Nearly gripping Stan until his nails were digging into his quickly cooling flesh, Dipper desperately bartered with the dying man as though Stan had any sort of power or decision over his own life. It never even occurred to the younger human that the demon trying to cut a deal with him was the cold-blooded murderer Dipper always believed him to be, and was the same demon that caused any of this to come to pass. In Dipper’s mind, the only reason Stan was dying was because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the mugger had an itchy trigger finger. It could have just as easily been Dipper. In reality it couldn’t, but in the frantic and trying mind of the brunette it could have been._

”St-Stan…Grunkle Stan you can’t die. Who’s…who’s gonna teach me to drive stick, huh? You…you promised. Heh, so you have to live, because you promised me. And-and-and you promised M-Mabel that you’d teach her how to shoot. There’s too many things you promised, that you have to make good on, old man,” _Dipper pleaded, his voice constantly cracking as he begged Stan to miraculously save his own life. It was a shame, really, as Stan was denied even his last words. There was simply too much blood filling inside his lungs that was keeping him from the simple ability to speak, since his simple ability to breathe was wearing thin. Disgusting sounds of bubbling grunts emanated from his chest and past his blood-stained lips. He was both suffocating and drowning in and from his own life force. It was quite the way to go._

_Bill hovered slightly above and behind Dipper, surveying his wreckage and destruction of the human as he cried. The dream demon could fake sympathy for eons, and this was no difficulty now. He knew just the right strings to pluck in that big, old heart of Dipper’s, and he had to admit, he was quite the musician. The golden demon remained silent as the young teen sobbed over the soon-to-be corpse of the family member who tried so hard to make him into the young man Dipper wanted and needed to be. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. And yet, here Dipper was, trying so hard to keep from saying his goodbyes and trying to find new ways and new incentives to keep the older gentleman from giving his last breath. Had Bill had any humanity left, it was surely gone by now. Though seeing as he was never human to begin with, it wasn’t something that he would have missed. This was too **delicious.** Dipper gave a final pleaded cry of his great uncle’s name before the grey-haired man finally lost the light in his eyes, and within seconds was completely cool to the touch. It wouldn’t be long before the end-of-life functions kicked in and Dipper would be holding the clammy and stiffened body of one he considered a father. It was such a shame._

_Dipper couldn’t stop the tears. They rolled in fat, hot streaks down his face and spilled onto the pasty face below him; giving him false hope that for just a moment, there was still life inside him, only to have it quickly washed away when he realized he was still overcome with the dead-weighted burden on his lap. Even the blood that continued to trickle out of the wounds was cold as it bled into the woven fabric of his shirt and short trousers. Dipper didn’t know what to do. This was all so sudden and so much. His hold on the older man tightened as he buried his face into his blood-soaked chest. Now was the time to console. Cue Bill Cipher._

”…Kid,” _Bill began, and quickly ended, as though he didn’t know the words to say. Of course he knew them, and of course he planned each pause and each stressed and unstressed syllable, but Dipper wasn’t to know that. The small, golden triangle demon placed a small, black hand on the shoulder of the young brunette, and closed his eye. His claw-like baby fingers kept themselves from digging into the soft flesh as he offered silent condolences. God, he was such a great actor._

”…Pine Tree, I know you’re going through a lot…and this isn’t easy…” _the demon resounded softly, before he was suddenly cut off._

”No, no you **don’t** know, Bill,” _Dipper snapped, his face rising and turning back to face the floating geometric shape._ “And even if you **do,** which I highly doubt, why are you even here? Why weren’t you here before he was shot? Why are you here now? Do you really want to con me so badly that you let this happen to me? To Grunkle Stan?”

_Dipper was shouting now, and didn’t care who heard them in the darkened alleyway. They needed the police, anyway. Still, his breaking voice didn’t do what he hoped in intimidating the demon, but at least Bill appeared to be hurt, or at least shocked as he withdrew his hand as though Dipper meant to bite him at the slightest prompting._

”Yeah, I bet you’re surprised. You didn’t think I’d catch on or something stupid, Bill. God. Just…just **leave** already. No one wants you here. **I** don’t want you here. Get out! Just **get out**!” 

_There were a good few moments of silence shared between the brunette and the seemingly harmless floating nacho. After all, who would find a floating, dapper triangle all that frightening? Still, Bill was silent and his eye was wide with shock and what appeared to be grief. With a slow, gentle pat to Dipper’s back, Bill hung his respective head – or rather corner – in upset as he floated away; tearing a makeshift portal from thin air and offering a final glance at the brunette and what used to be Stanley Pines before finally letting himself be enveloped in the misty, tones of blue and white wisps. And then, everything was still. He was alone. Dipper was finally alone. He was alone with Stan, though he wasn’t Stan anymore. It was the vessel that once held his dearly beloved great uncle._

_And Dipper cried. And Dipper couldn’t stop crying. And Dipper, well, he never **did** stop crying. Even when the sirens called and the police came and he was escorted home with an orange, fuzzy blanket about his thin, shaking shoulders, Dipper couldn’t stop the tears. Not that he really wanted to, anyway. Things were silent in the mind of Dipper Pines for a good few weeks. He couldn’t really say for sure how many had passed, or if he even cared to count or recollect the passage of time, but the male brunette was in self confinement to the attic bedroom, where his twin sister Mabel would bring him food or drink in an effort to keep her own twin alive. Things were difficult in that household, and it was more difficult when a 15 year old boy witnessed and lived through the death of a family member. The pale, clammy skin still haunted his own warm, pink flesh for months, and his deep-seeded hatred for a certain Bill Cipher never died down. Someone had to be blamed, and it might as well have been Bill._

_Many years passed, and Dipper was now a young adult in the eyes of the law. Moving out of their parents’ home and into the Shack to live with Ford, Dipper and Mabel traveled back to the Oregon building that held a countless amount of faded memories. They had to face it. They had to face the fact that a certain ‘Man of Mystery’ just wouldn’t be welcoming them into his giant, warm, bear-like embrace. And it killed them once again inside when they knocked on the door and was greeted by the nerdy, thinner equivalent._

”Hello, kids,” _Ford greeted warmly, his show of enthusiasm and happiness obviously forced to be over the top in a show of ‘everything’s going to be a-okay.’_ “How you two doing? You hungry? I think I know a couple of faces that might be interested in some food! Mabel, why don’t you whip us up some of that juice of yours, and Dipper, why don’t I help you with your bags? We’re going to have just as much fun as we used to, you two. So no more long faces there, Dipper. It’s time for smiles!”

_It was quite the sight, even if it was uncharacteristic of the other older gentleman, but it warmed Mabel’s face to have something to do to get her mind off of their reality and back into something familiar. Dipper did his best to smile at his other great uncle, but found it incredibly difficult to maintain it. He let it fall about as easily as it came, and stooped down to collect their bags. Once inside, Dipper excused himself from eating and went back up to confront the attic he had spent so much time inside after the death of Stan. It was almost haunting the way the dust had settled after 3 years, and the way the little items and trinkets they accidentally left behind were left untouched; almost like they were preserved ghosts of yesteryears. Which, in a way, they were. Dipper ran a slender finger down the stained oak nightstand that once was home to the novel-of-the-week he would be enraptured in before he went to sleep; if he even remembered to place it on the nightstand and not fall asleep with it on his chest. Glancing over to the stray bits of pink and purple paper that was hastily taken down off the walls when they left, Dipper remembered the posters that his twin sister had hung up to make the room more like home. Now, this **was** home, and Dipper didn’t know how to feel about that. The male twin shrugged off his knapsack and let it fall to the floor with a resounding thud before picking up the blanket over his bed and giving it a shake, coughing lightly when the thin layer of dust that was on it was suddenly airborne. Three years didn’t seem so long, but the proof of time passed was difficult for them all to handle; Dipper especially. Flopping down on the bed once the blanket was back in place, Dipper fluffed up the pillow and let his head fall back; a soft but long sigh escaping his lips. With the shut of his eyes, Dipper was instantly transported back to three years prior, with the sounds of Stan and Mabel making Stancakes in the kitchen, and Ford busy at work on some new invention. The smells of the attic warmed his soul as he was suddenly time traveling back to happier times. Times where nothing mattered and he could just be a kid in the midst of the strangest and most mystical town he’d ever come to know. That memory and reliving was soon shattered as his senses were back to the present; his sister suddenly breaking down the door to run and jump onto her bed. Obviously someone had their few shots of Mabel Juice._

”Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!” _Mabel cooed, bouncing on the mattress and not seeming to care at all the dusty mess she was spewing from its sheets._ “Isn’t it so good to be back! Grunkle Ford hasn’t changed! He’s still the sweet old guy I remember! And look at our old room! Nothing changed either! It’s like…it’s like everything is the way we remember it, right?”

_Mabel stopped her bouncing and turned to look at her brother, who was more than incredibly silent. She knew he was dealing with so much for so long, and he refused any sort of help. There was no getting in to probe the brain of Dipper Pines, no matter how close you were with him, and Mabel knew that all too well. She not only lost one of her great uncles, she lost her twin that night as well._

”…Come on, bro-bro,” _Mabel said softly, sitting up in her bed to look over at Dipper as he silently stared up at the ceiling._ “…Maybe we should do something! What do you want to do? Why don’t…why don’t we play that board game you love so much! What was it? Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons? Yeah! Let’s do that! You need two players right? And Grunkle Ford loves that game too, so we can play while we eat! He’s almost done making the food, I’m sure, so why don’t we do that? It will be fun!”

_Mabel was on board for anything that would lift Dipper’s spirits, and it helped tremendously that Ford knew how to play, and enjoyed it as well. Mabel admittedly had no idea what was going on half the time, and didn’t really enjoy the game since their last incident with it, but nevertheless, she was prepared to go to extreme measures to cheer up her brother. She had no idea what to do; Dipper seemed unresponsive to her question, but at least his eyes were open, so he wasn’t off in some made-up world he seemed to be going off into these last three years. Still, there wasn’t much she could do on the front of trying to help him other than remind him that she was there for him, but Dipper already knew that, didn’t he? It didn’t help him in the least when none were there that understood exactly what he saw and how helpless he was to prevent the gruesome and painful death of their family member. It was a traumatizing experience: having someone die in your arms, choking on their own blood that they couldn’t clear out enough to say goodbye. Stan’s last breath wasn’t even laced with a parting word, it was simply the guttural and bubbly noise of air seeping through cold, thick blood that still haunted Dipper’s dreams. Eventually Mabel knew there was no getting a response out of him, and she quietly unpacked her bags and went downstairs. Dipper remained staring at the ceiling for a long while; completely drenched in his own thoughts and inner monologue. Dipper was trying his best to move on, but it was increasingly difficult these last few weeks, knowing he had to confront the partially empty home he had come to love when he first came to visit his original great uncle Stanford when he was twelve. That seemed like such a long time ago, and such a simple time it was. Granted, it was a time filled with its own chaos and disbelief in said Grunkle, but nonetheless, Dipper wished he could go back to the simple times of looking for the Gobblewonker and trying to convince Grunkle Stan that the things the journal said were real. That was such a happy time in comparison to now. Even if Dipper had despised the old man’s efforts to make him ‘tough.’ It was a long while before Dipper realized he was alone, and when he did, the sun was already beginning to set. How long had it been since Mabel was in here talking with him? Well, rather to him. He turned his head from the ceiling and noticed the plate of cold food beside his bed, resting untouched on his nightstand. When had she come in? Ah well. It was a question he would worry about later. After all, Dipper was used to more or less living inside his head. His thoughts and memories always proved to be more useful and happier than reality, anyway._

_Dipper yawned slightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, realizing he hadn’t unpacked yet. He really didn’t want to, but he knew he’d have to. It was his decision, after all, to bring he and Mabel to live with Ford indefinitely, or at least until they went off to college. That idea seemed less and less like an actual thing to come to pass, since Dipper hadn’t wanted to do well in his courses, due to his father being less than supportive, and the lack of interest in grades. Even though Dipper absolutely loved science, math and literature, he just couldn’t find the inner stamina to fight for the grades he knew he’d get if he’d just invest a little more time into his studies. Dipper was a sort of natural genius, and more than likely took after Ford, but he just simply didn’t want to apply himself. It was a waste of time, in his eyes. There were more interesting things to be doing than studying. It just didn’t matter anymore since he had stared into the eyes of a dead man. Maybe he should’ve taken up the counseling when he could have. It wasn’t like he wanted to talk or open up anyway. He’d tried to talk to his parents, but it always ended up being the same things he’d say over and over and over and over again. The eyes. The cold touch of death that laced and burned his fingertips so that all he ever felt was the clammy and frozen skin that plagued him each night. It had been so much to have Stan die in his arms, and it completely and utterly destroyed Dipper Pines. There was no one who understood._

_Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was someone who understood, but Dipper still continued to blame him. Sure, he might have known what it was like to watch someone die, and even go as far as to say maybe someone died in the demon’s arms, but even if that were true, Dipper couldn’t forgive Bill for even being there. Why **was** he there in the first place? Dipper never knew. And maybe Dipper didn’t really **want** to know, but whatever the reason, the demon **had** been there, and caused the younger human to not be alone. Even though he left him alone all these years and stayed true to Dipper’s request, he had been there through the ordeal, and even went as far as to offer his condolences and tried to offer some sort of strange comfort. Maybe Bill wasn’t to blame. Maybe Bill actually **had** a good side to him. Maybe…_

”…Bill?” _Dipper softly said aloud, his eyes flicking around the room for any sort of bleeding grey like the past experiences he had with the dream demon. It was silly of him to think Bill would even want to talk with him after all this time. After all, they sort of stopped communication on pretty bad terms, and all of them were Dipper’s fault, weren’t they? It wasn’t that much of a stretch to believe the demon had experienced **someone** dying in his arms. Regardless of whether or not the demon caused them to die, of course. Did Bill even kill people? Dipper didn’t know. Either way, there was no response, and Dipper couldn’t really blame him. Who would want to talk with someone who blamed you for everything that went wrong in their life? It made sense as to why Bill wouldn’t answer his call, but it didn’t prove to hurt any less. Dipper was reaching out for the first time in the three years since the incident, and it would just **have** to be towards the demon that actually caused it all to happen. Not that Dipper knew any better, mind you._

_**It was all going according to plan.** From the way Dipper lashed out at him three years prior to now calling to him in desperation. It was exactly what Bill had been banking on, and he was much more than elated to see it all coming to pass. Good to see his careful planning had not been in vain. Rubbing his spindly fingers together, triangular Bill Cipher was debating on how best to appear to the young adult male when the time was right. Obviously he would wait a little while longer, knowing that Dipper had to let his thoughts brew and develop a little bit more before he was really desperate to talk. Sure Dipper put on an excellent façade of withdrawing, but even the young brunette would have to open up sometime, and since Bill was his first go-to, he would also be his last. It was a good thing Bill was such a patient demon._

_It ended up being a few more months before Dipper made any sort of contact again, but when he did, he was at his most desperate hour. Once again the young brunette was alone and in the woods, no less. In his fit of venting and crying on his own, Dipper called out in pained sobs to the demon, and the demon was always one to deliver. Sparing Dipper the overdramatic entrance he always fantasized about, Bill the triangular demon was suddenly behind him, his hands clasped over one another overtop his cane handle. Oh, how Dipper looked so vulnerable. He was so beautiful this way. So **perfect.**_

”…Pine Tree?” _Bill asked softly, his eye hooded in faux sympathy. Dipper was on his hands and knees as he sobbed, barely hearing the gentle reverberating of the dream demon behind him. When the old nickname registered in his mind, the brunette choked back another cry as he pushed himself off the ground, sitting back on his heels as he turned his tear-stained face to see Bill._

”…Hey, kid,” _was all Bill had enough time to say before Dipper flat-out punched him. That was most definitely unexpected. Bill could honestly say he was not planning on that, and in turn it nearly threw off the entire con. That little brat…_

_No, no, he had to stay calm. There was too much at stake. Besides, he more than likely deserved it. Actually, Bill **definitely** deserved it. He’d let it slide. Just this once._

”…Got that out of your system, Pine Tree?” _Bill asked softly, gingerly rubbing his eye._ “Listen, if you called me just to beat me up, I’m definitely out of her-“

_Bill was cut short as suddenly Dipper’s arms were around his frame and pulling him into a tight embrace. This was also unexpected, and Bill was having a hard time feeling someone touching his energetic form. This was about to get awkward. Deciding he was having none of this, Bill opted instead to create another form to make this less awkward and dull the nerve endings. It didn’t take much idea or thought on Bill’s part to become enveloped in a near-blinding white light that morphed and bubbled into odd shapes before stretching and settling into a makeshift vessel. His new pale skin peeked out from below a curtain of blonde, fluffy locks which were adorned by a floating black top hat. His yellow coattails were possibly making him overdressed for the reunion, but then again, Bill Cipher was quite the character who loved to make a lasting impression. Black, pressed slacks and shined black shoes were to boot on his bottom half, and he was crouched into the grass and wrapping his new arms around Dipper. Not that Dipper really noticed, since his face was buried into the new-blonde’s new shoulder, and already setting to work to drown his new clothes in tears._

”…Come on, Pine Tree. It’s alright,” _Bill softly comforted, glad he was able to get that long-awaited smirk off his chest while Dipper couldn’t see it. God, it felt so good. He really needed to gloat, and it had been so long since he was able to. And now that he had an actual face, it just made it all the sweeter. Eventually Dipper calmed down enough to slightly hiccup sporadically as he pulled away from the dream demon-turned human, but didn’t pull away enough to be out of his arms. There was something oddly comforting about this. At least Bill had been able to lose the smirk and replace it with a look of compassion in time._

”…Bill?” _Dipper asked quietly, embarrassed that he was continuing to sniffle and show any sort of emotion whatsoever. He was used to hiding everything, and wasn’t prepared to have been so vulnerable. At least his first instinct was to punch. That was a bright side._

”Bill…you finally came. Wh-why are you here? I mean…you didn’t show up last time I called you…and I…I don’t know. Why do you look like this?” _Dipper asked, slightly happy that his curious nature couldn’t be tainted. There were quite a lot of questions he had, but for now, the brunette was content to sit in the taller grass of the clearing in the wood and let the demon have his arms about him. Dipper felt safe for the first time in an incredibly long time. And that in itself was strange and upsetting, but it wasn’t like Dipper was going to recognize that anytime soon. A few quick and vague explanations later, and Dipper was sold. Maybe it was because he was so desperate for someone to understand him and relate to him, that he would succumb to any sort of lie Bill fed him; sugar-coated or not. Or maybe he was just desperate. There was always that._

”So…now what? What…what happens now?”

”Well, quite a lot of things can happen, kid, and I bet you’ll like each and every one of them,” _Bill grinned, untangling himself from the brunette to lie down in the grass beside him._ “See, the way I see it, there are so many possibilities and so many routes you can take, Pine Tree. And all of them are open to you. You just need a little bit of…guidance, let’s say. After all, you need to know your options before you can choose, right? Well, that’s where you’re at right now. A crossroads of sorts. Except it’s not really a fork in the road, it’s more like sixteen different paths you can take, and each one is vastly different from the last. They’re all scenic, mind you, but not all of them you’d particularly want. Allow me to be your guide, kid.”

_Dipper was slightly irritated that his source of comfort was further away, and mimicked him to lie beside the blonde, watching him speak with an actual face and lips for the first time. It was strange, but made things seem a little easier at the same time. Bill explained the different ways Dipper could cope and move on from the past, but none of them actually seemed plausible to the emotionally injured Dipper. He couldn’t really see a life devoid of nightmares plagued with those dead eyes staring at him. He couldn’t even imagine a life where he wasn’t afraid of losing everyone around him. Each person, one by one, just suddenly dead. And either they died in his arms, or they died when he wasn’t there. Dipper was caught between wanting to be there constantly to prevent their deaths, and wanting to never be around them so he would never have to go through that pain and chaos again. He couldn’t take the pressure._

”…You know, I offered you that deal, Pine Tree,” _Bill tested the waters, wondering if he gained enough of Dipper’s trust to immediately start destroying him all over again._ “…I could have saved ol’ Fez, kid. I think we both know that I would have, if you cut the deal.”

_There was a long, and incredibly awkward silence between them, and Bill was brought to suddenly mentally cursing himself for having brought it up so soon. It was **far** too early, and he was just getting impatient. He had been out of commission for a little while, and was slightly rusty in his timing. Of course Dipper would now just go to push him away like he did the rest and go right back to blaming the demon, and it would take even **longer** for Bill’s plans to go through. Of course. It was stupid of the demon, really. He knew better than to-_

”…Would you really have?” _Dipper asked in a small voice, doing anything but pushing the demon away. This greatly surprised Bill, but he couldn’t say he was disappointed or upset. Instead he peeked a glance at the slightly shaking brunette beside him before lacing his hands behind his head. He took note that grass felt weird._

”…I’m a demon of my word. I said I would, and you didn’t make the deal,” _Bill stated rather coldly, internally grinning at the victory he knew he had. Dipper was no doubt hearing the not-so-subtle subtleties between his words. ‘You killed him.’_

_And Dipper was doing just that. His mind was already racing with insults to himself and was filling up with newfound grief over this revelation. He hadn’t even thought of it before, but Bill was right. Dipper refused to make the deal, and Stan’s death was essentially his fault. He literally held the man's future in his small, fifteen year old hands, and he just let it wash through his fingers like the thin rain falling to the eternal void of the ocean. There was no way to get it back. He had his chance, and he gave it away to the fates. How could he have been so blind? So stupid, so distrusting?_

”…It’s my fault,” _Dipper quietly realized, placing a hand under his cheek as he laid there with his brown eyes hooding. If he had any tears left in him, they would have been spilling out by now. As it was, Dipper’s well had run dry, and that made him feel all the more guilty. How dare he not have any more remorse to show over this new information? This information and knowledge he of all people should have realized sooner? It was disgusting. **He** was disgusting._

_And it was all going according to plan. So wonderful, so tantalizing was his pain and suffering that was visible not only on his features, but it plagued each breath he exhaled, and Bill just breathed it in like a fine perfume. The demon did his absolute best to wear a face of empathy despite his cold words. He needed Dipper shaken up before he suggested -_

”…Road number sixteen,” _Bill stated after a moment of silence, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts for but a few precious seconds._ “…No doubt you tried finding that guy who shot Fez, right? I’d expect no less of you, kid. But let me guess. No luck, eh? No, I don’t believe you would have much luck finding someone like that. After all, you’re no policeman, you’re not some sort of actual detective, and there weren’t even enough clues for an amateur like you. Too bad you don’t know an all-knowing guy. Preferably someone who was there, and maybe even someone who knows what the guy looks like and where he lives and exactly how to get him to be in the right place at the right time…”

_Sneaking another glance at Dipper, Bill accidentally made eye contact with the brunette, who was currently boring holes into his skull. Jeez, when did the kid get so scary? In reality, Dipper thought he was merely looking at Bill as he spoke, but his stone-hard face was one of pure and unadulterated loathing. Sure it was loathing for himself, but still. Spooky._

”…Anyway, road number 16 is one I personally wouldn’t suggest. I mean, you’re not really up for anything of the sort. The police don’t have enough on this guy, even if you managed to convince them he was the killer. Cold case, a few years have passed, and you’re an impressionable witness. Memory can be pretty fuzzy for you meatsacks, Pine Tree. No figure of authority would give you the time of day. It’s just how it is. That being said, that path…hah. Yeah, you’re not really the vengeance type. Forget I said anything.”

_There was even more silence between them as Bill closed his eyes contentedly and breathed in the fresh meadow air into his new lungs. Vessels were a strange thing to begin with, but makeshift ones were even stranger. All the new feelings and nerves suddenly budding to life all at once felt like electricity burning throughout his being, and to any other person – or lack thereof – it would almost be too much. Bill was a glutton for pain, however, and found it exhilarating. He supposed he could liken it to when you accidentally breathe in salt water in your nose, and how your sinus lining becomes inflamed and burning. That was what his entire body felt like as blood that should not have been there was pumping through a heart that was technically not his own. It was so fascinating, and lying there in the stillness of the afternoon was nothing short of exciting. Not only because of the potential deal, but also because of simply existing with nerve endings. Even a central nervous system to boot! It was fun._

”…What…what do you mean by vengeance?” _Dipper asked at last, even though he and Bill both knew what the demon meant._

”You know exactly what I mean, kid,” _Bill huffed, refusing to open his eyes as though he was expecting that question._ “Jeez, Pine Tree. Take a vocabulary course or something. I thought you were smarter than this. You want the guy to pay for what he did, you take that road. You don’t mind him walking free and killing other geezers, you just take one of the other paths. I don’t care either way, I’m just here to tell you your options.”

”How would…how would I even…?” _Dipper hesitantly asked, giving each and every indication that this was what he wanted. Dipper **did** want that bastard to pay. He deserved everything the young brunette was ready and willing to give him, which was quite a lot to be honest. And with simple guidance and a little coaching from a certain blonde dream demon, Dipper would be on his way to doing just that._

”…Well, how about we make this official? How about you become my…oh I don’t know, let’s say apprentice? I have to teach you a few things before you get to try out the real thing, Pine Tree. Come on, it’ll be fun~”

_And fun it was, both having about the equal amounts of it; which were copious and in an overflow of surplus. It should be illegal to have that much emotional release and adrenaline high. Dipper and Bill didn't seem to mind that it actually **was** illegal. That was something to worry about for another day. The training was simple enough: Bill would go and find a person to train on, and teach Dipper a basic rule of taking the lives of others. The best part was the creative course, where Bill let Dipper go wild and unleash his darkest fantasies. Of course the dream demon would teach him the 'upgrading method,' where you take an aspect of your plan and make it more intricate. Be it substituting ropes for chains, or a large knife for a small dagger to make it more intimate, Dipper took to each lesson to heart and memory, and found his sudden bloodlust insatiable. It seemed to only be a distraction until the real thing. Bill taught the young brunette all of the basics of hunting, capturing, torturing and eventual body disposing, and began to move onto more advanced techniques. Bill had to say that he was amazed with how quickly and eagerly the young man seemed to latch onto each and every thing he suggested and taught. Dipper was the best student he could have ever possibly hoped for, and it was even more satisfying than he had planned. It was a beautiful, deranged, and mutually enjoyed relationship they had. Offering a way to vent out those emotions he didn't know how, paired with a few encouraging words and mannerisms, Bill had Dipper so under his thumb, he could barely see the brunette's original personality anymore. And it was beautiful._

"...When do I get to use this on him?" _Dipper asked once more, like he normally did after a session. Bill was busy lugging the body to the downstairs bathtub to hack away at, and gave an overly dramatic sigh at Dipper's incessant question. Letting the body flop back to the floor in a lifeless heap, the demon brushed the stray bits of cooled blood from his hands on the woman's clothes before taking a large step over her corpse to stride over to the male brunette. The blonde grasped the back of the other's neck loosely and pulled him close, using his free hand to entwine with Dipper's. Empathy, check. Physical comforting, check. Now to say the right words._

"Oh, Pine Tree," _Bill breathed and slightly shook his head, gazing down on the 19 year old boy in his arms._ "...You're not ready yet. Soon you will be, but not yet. You need to stop being impatient. I'm training you as quickly as I can, but you know why. You don't want to be in prison, or worse, right? Just trust me, kid~ The day will come, and I'll be right there beside you."

_Silent as he listened, Dipper merely nodded slightly like he usually did; finding himself with a small twinge of guilt over being so impatient. It wasn't like the guy was going anywhere._

"...But why can't he be one of the training people?" _Dipper couldn't help but press, looking up at the demon with pleading eyes. It was all he wanted, and all be believed he needed._

"Kid...jeez, I choose these people specifically because no one would miss them. No one would try to find them. We've been over this **how** many times? **Trust me**."

_Bill knew he was losing time, but wondered if Dipper would truly be satisfied if he ripped the very vocal chords out of the throat of the man who denied his great uncle the ability to say goodbye. Maybe, maybe not. And Bill greatly hoped not. As much as he was under Bill's thumb, there was always the chance Dipper could become wise and realize just what was going on. And Bill was having far too much fun to lose this new and improved Dipper. He was the perfect dark pawn. Kneading his neck gently, the demon felt a few knots and kinks beneath his hand, and let go of Dipper's hand to focus on relaxing the muscles there. He couldn't very well let the kid get a sore neck and be out of commission for tomorrow's lesson. It was to be so much fun._

"...How about...we leave this for me to take care of tomorrow, hm? You need my attention, and I'm more than willing to give it to you, Pine Tree," _Bill murmured, knowing that the human's downfall was withdrawing when he greatly needed someone there to ground him. Too bad the person to remain with him now to keep him level headed wanted him anything but._

"...I think you could use a bath, yes? That should relax you. Afterwards, you'll rest in our bed, and I'll protect you. Does this sound good? Would you like that?" _Bill chose each word carefully, so that Dipper would hear it subconsciously as an order, but his mind would only associate good things from what Bill said. To Dipper, he would only hear the words 'relax,' and 'protect.' And that was exactly what he needed to hear. The gentle massaging of his neck and shoulders was incredibly helpful in being compliant as well. Physical touch was an interesting tactic against humans. They craved it, or at least most of them did, and it was so powerful. Bill perfectly understood this, and knew exactly how to touch Dipper to convey silent messages and orders. So lovely was his human._

_As Bill ran the bath, the demon watched idly as Dipper stripped in front of him. It wasn't the first time he had seen the other bared, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Interestingly enough, there was nothing sexual about their relationship. They were something entirely different on the spectrum of esteems, but Dipper didn't mind in the slightest. He was thankful to Bill for being there when he believed no one else could be. The brunette wasn't even sure if his family was missing his absence. Not like it truly mattered anyway, since they could never be bothered to listen to him. Not like how Bill has. How Bill always will. Bill was different. And in a way, Dipper loved Bill. It just wasn't sexual between them._

_Stepping into the warm water, Dipper gave a short shiver involuntarily as the dripping and caked blood slowly began painting the previously clear water. He was drenched in the cold blood of someone else's, and he didn't care. It was just confirmation of another successful kill. Dipper sank into the water further as Bill pulled out a washcloth and ran it along Dipper's stained shoulders. Taking his time, the dream demon fully cleaned the human as said human nearly passed out. The adrenaline high was still something he had to get used to, and was one of the things Bill would point out when Dipper would pester him about killing the mugger. If Dipper passed out at the scene, Bill would have to take care of both the dead body as well as his human's, and he wasn't at all interested in that. It wouldn't be difficult, but he wouldn't tell Dipper that. He just simply didn't want to, but he also didn't want Dipper to get caught. Best to wait, anyway._

"There. Do you feel better now?" _the demon asked softly, pulling the warm, plush blankets over Dipper's defined frame, sliding in beside him and pulling him close to stroke his hair._ "...Go to sleep, kid. Tomorrow we go over some really fun topics. I think you'll like the class of this method, but you have to be incredibly careful. So you need to rest now. I'm not going anywhere."

"...Thank you," _Dipper spoke softly as he nuzzled against the other's chest. He didn't seem to care or mind that after his showers or baths he was kept without any clothes. As far as he was concerned, it just let him feel more of the blankets and Bill's protective body. In reality, it was a subconscious association that Bill was manipulating. Keep Dipper in a vulnerable state at a vulnerable time, and it automatically builds trust. Bill was the best manipulator in the business as well as wordsmith. It seemed Dipper truly lost any sort of humanity about him. Bill couldn't be happier._

"See this vial, Pine Tree?" _Bill asked an awoken and dressed Dipper as he sat at the dinner table. Brandishing an incredibly small glass bottle between his slender thumb and index finger, Bill set it on the table and fiddled with the cork as he spoke._

"Never, and I mean **never** drink or eat or inhale this. As powerful as I am, I can't stop poison," _he warned, giving a stern glare at the other as though he were already being reprimanded._ "...It's potassium cyanide. It will kill you. That's the point. Your victim will become red in the face as suddenly their tissue can't use the oxygen in their blood. They'll lose consciousness, so it will be more fun for you personally to mutilate their body or hack it in any way you wish with their heart still pumping. You'll have the choice of how you want them to die: suffocation, bleeding out from amateur surgery, or let them die slowly from their brain being incapable of getting the oxygen it requires to function. I'm sorry to say they won't be awake for it, but this is the best route for you, I believe."

_Dipper was silent as Bill spoke, raising a brow at the small powdered vial Bill was so worried about. It didn't seem to be a lot, but he knew chemical compounds enough to know that any poison that was meant to kill rodents and vermin were definitely painful to humans. It would be fun. He wished the man could be alive for it, but at least he would be afraid before he died. And Dipper could be free to brand and maim him however he wished. It seemed perfect._

"...So what, will he just inhale this? Eat it if we tell him it's sugar?"

"Pine Tree...how do you feel about classic movies? I think Christie used this once, but if not, I know someone else that did. Now tell me, how's your baking skills?"

_Dipper was dressed rather formally for such an event, but then again, it **was** sort of a party. And what a rather lavish and hoity-toity party it was. Bill really knew how to spruce up the manor he called a favor in to rent, and Dipper was just a tad nervous. Fiddling with his bowtie Bill leant him, the brunette stood awkwardly in his tux in front of the three-paneled mahogany mirror. He did dress up quite well, but no matter how his body was decorated, it didn't do anything to settle his nerves bubbling inside of him from the excitement of finally confronting his family's killer. It was going to be amazing. He just had to follow the plan, and everything would go smoothly. Long arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and a blonde-haired head was leaning into the side of his own. Dipper smiled slightly when Bill prodded his side._

"Cheer up, kid. No long faces are allowed tonight," _Bill murmured into his ear, raising his hands up to adjust Dipper's bowtie._ "Hm. You look good in a penguin suit. You should wear it more often."

_The young, timid man was silent as his clothes were properly smoothed and placed, his chocolate brown eyes watching Bill's hands work in the mirror. Taking slow, deep breaths, Dipper felt comforted by the mere proximity of the dream demon. He was always there for him, which was such a complete and utter turn about from everything he ever knew and experienced with Bill. Maybe Dipper was just special or something. Whatever it was that caused Bill to be so kind and patient with him, Dipper was more than thankful for it. In his naive mind, they were partners in the sense of deals. The human was sort of like a business associate, even if he was an apprentice. Bill treated him with such kindness and gentleness that Dipper could do nothing but adore the demon currently tucking in his dress shirt. How did it come to this, again? And did it honestly matter? Dipper was having the time of his life in the enjoyment and pure pleasure of taking someone else's. He'd convinced himself long ago that these people all deserved everything he'd ever given them. How could he be judged for doing society a service? Thinking about it, Dipper actually never asked how Bill chose the people, but now it was too late to care or distrust the demon. Which was probably good, because Dipper wouldn't have liked the answer whatsoever._

"Do you remember the plan, Pine Tree?" _Bill asked softly, wrapping his hands back around Dipper's waist to gently sway them._ "Mmm it's going to be so **fun**. Our little tea party soirée is going to be...perfect. It will be perfect. I'll distract the guests as you escort your little prize out. You're so beautiful, so...small, that he won't think anything less than his usual con game to follow you and steal all your riches, kid."

_Placing a quick, affectionate kiss to Dipper's temple, Bill left out a few key details, such as he made a deal with the thief. In exchange for a few key historical pieces, he promised the opportunity for this man to meet a young, naive boy who knew the whereabouts of some priceless artifacts. It was true, because Dipper was about as naive as they came, and he **did** know the various locations of where Bill's prized possessions were in their home. Little did the man know that this wasn't in fact their home, and he wasn't exactly promised the riches themselves. He didn't really need to know that though. Bill loved the art of speech and illusion. They worked so well together._

_Soon the white, gold and green tea room was packed with guests and previous dealers Bill had the pleasure of knowing. The ornate furniture glowed in the soft, pale light that cast a near-foggy effect on the room. The dark, faded forest green walls were lapping at the misty waves of moonlight that flowed in through the crystal windows framed by white-and-gold trimmed curtains that were surely made of pillow tops. They swayed gently in the slight breeze and threatened to caress the crisp white linen of the buffet table that housed the tea cakes and sandwiches he and Dipper had spent the day making as they celebrated and sang in the kitchen. They had such an odd relationship._

"Hello, everyone," _Bill greeted as he entered the doorframe wearing his extravagant yellow coattails. His regal and eccentric appearance made him feel like the royalty he believed himself to be due. Bill was a sort of narcissist, and rightly so. He was a conniving and dangerous spider-like villain. Dipper was just behind him, a slight spark in his eye that would have fooled anyone into thinking he still held onto any notion of morality or humanity. All in all, he was adorable. He just was also now a cold-blooded killer who knew not only how to skin a person, but also how to stop the major veins from being severed during the process. He simply believed himself to be doing this for all the right reasons. He was just too cute._

"Oh I know, it has **just** been too long," _Bill shmoozed with the faux smiles and laughter, and could offer his own to par with the best of them. He still knew how to command a room, even with gossip already circulating around the room of the young brunette the demon was seen with. Oh how Bill despised these people. But still, they gave him some damn fine deals, and he always loved his regulars; even if they were technically the regal scum of the earth. Worse than the small bit of foam that forms at the corner of one's mouth when they're incredibly thirsty. Worse than that. Bill gave a slight nod to the thief once they made eye contact before returning his attentions to a rather feisty old woman. God, she was ancient._

"Well hello there, lad," _the man nearly sneered as he approached Dipper. The brunette flicked his gaze up from the tea-serving table to the dark-haired, slightly scruffy man towering above him and faced him; his hands full with two filled teacups placed on dainty cream and gold lined China saucers. Dipper's eyes were almost as big as said saucers. This had to be him._

"U-uh, hello," _Dipper stuttered, finally settling on a warm smile. He truly was so innocent looking, it was almost a shame that he was so internally destroyed._ "Um, if-if you don't mind..."

_Dipper made a move to go past the taller man to return to Bill's side, but was immediately blocked off as said man stepped back into his way. He seemed to be attempting intimidation. Cut the boy off from the one in power, and watch him fall. Dipper never had a chance._

"Come now, I'd just like to have a word, lad," _the man cooed, glancing down at the cups before returning his gaze to Dipper._ "...I see you're something of a servant to Cipher? Interesting. Well, I'll explain to him later why you were...delayed."

_Taking the cup held closer to Dipper, the man gave a long, toothy grin before plucking a small ladyfinger cookie adorned with an almond atop of a swirl of creme from the table and dunking it in his newfound tea to swirl it. This man was the epitome of class, but it was embarrassingly forced. It was painfully obvious that this thief didn't belong here._

"So, tell me, son. How'd you come to know a man like Cipher? Well, demon. I'm sure he's told you all about his...extensive resume, eh?"

_Idle chitchat between the two of them commenced as the man proceeded to eat the cookie and gave a slight frown at the bitterness; washing it down with the tea and making a wider frown. He gave a curt nod to Dipper before snatching his tea from his hands and sniffing it and gulping that one down as well. Dipper himself raised a brow as the man suddenly was uncouth, but didn't remark on it or anything._

"What sort of tea is this? What leaves? It tastes like...almonds. Are the leaves expired?" _the man nearly barked at Dipper before regaining his cool. He was a man of bad temper, which was obvious in the way he had shot the young man's great uncle all those years ago. Some things just never change._

"...Almonds? It might be from the cookies, sir," _Dipper offered, gesturing to the ladyfingers._

"O-oh. Why yes, of course. Of course. Silly me. I'm sorry, my boy. It's been a trying time for me. What say you and I chat a bit more? I believe Cipher told me of a library here? He's kept a book out for me, if you don't mind showing me the way."

_'Wow, this guy's an idiot,' Dipper thought bitterly, but regardless, his warm smile was accompanied with a slight nod before he gestured for the man to follow him. The vast halls were absolutely breathtaking with the burgundy walls and mahogany floors, paired with warm cream accents. Shades of gold and purple were scattered about on the furniture in forms of vases and trinkets. It was absolutely stunning. So lovely. Unfortunately the beauty and stillness was soon to be tainted. Their verbal exchange didn't last long, much like Dipper suspected. Soon the man turned on him once they were far from the tea room, a knife brandished against Dipper's throat. Had he not had such vigorous training from Bill for situations such as this, he might have lost his cool. As it was, Dipper merely **looked** like he lost his easy going nature and began to become anxious until the cold steel pressed against his main bloodline in his neck. He could practically feel the soft pump of his blood against the edge of the blade. It was almost intoxicating. Leading the man to the 'riches' he was supposedly 'promised,' Dipper took him down a flight of stairs and eventually came to a stone wall where he simply stood staring at it. The man was a little more than confused._

"...Wh-what...are you...doing?" _the thief hoarsely wheezed, the blade shaking slightly against Dipper's neck. The man's face was slightly flushed, and Dipper couldn't help but smirk despite the knife at his main artery. It seemed things were already kicking in, and with the double dose, it shouldn't be too long now. Should Dipper monologue? Should he simply watch the man die? Why not both?_

"...4 years ago you mugged a man outside a closing shop, leaving the teenage kid beside him to have to try to console the dying man you shot. He threw the wallet at you, and you shot him. You disgusting...parasite," _Dipper spat, the fire in his chocolate eyes practically melting the other's reddening face. Flicking his glare up to the stairs behind the man, Dipper saw a familiar yellow blob come into focus. Bill looked absolutely stunned and nothing short of proud as he took in the sight._

"...Look at you, Pine Tree~" _Bill beamed, easily twisting the knife away from the bewildered and choking man._ "You gave him even more than I said. He's staying conscious for most of it! What fun!"

_Bill became silent and stood beside an internally seething Dipper to watch his wreckage unfold. Wrapping an arm protectively and affectionately around the brunette's waist, the two of them watched the man splutter and gasp raspy breaths as his brain was suddenly overcome with the poison; the oxygen refusing to enter the organ. The skin began turning bright red before it faded into a more lavender hue and ending in a rather gorgeous indigo. So lovely. He clawed at his throat and chest in confusion as to why his lungs were inhaling but not registering their breaths. Soon his knees gave in and the thief collapsed in a heap of twitching mass and flesh. Dipper placed a shined black shoe on the man's chest and placed all of his weight on it in his final moments; glaring down at him as foam sprinkled past his lips. With a rather disgusting and phlegm-filled groan, the man who killed Stanley Pines was dead._

_Bill was ecstatic. Dipper was so seasoned from their training, that the demon highly doubted that this would be the last kill. And even if it was - for now - Dipper would still have nowhere else to go. They were partners. Master and apprentice. And there were so many people just begging to die. Bill took his free hand and clasped it in the young brunette's, pulling his attentions into the present. A soft peck to his temple and Dipper was back. More or less. He gave a weary albeit warm grin to the demon, and gave his hand a squeeze._

"I'm sure our guests are waiting for their host to return," _Dipper nonchalantly said, the two of them stepping over the body and making their way to the stairs._ "We can always take care of this later, after all. Preferably together. You should have seen him. What an idiot."

_Dipper retold of the short events that unfolded just before Bill had wandered in and discovered them. He also expressed his gratitude and thanks as they closed the heavy basement door behind them. There was plenty of time to clean that little mess up. And make an even bigger mess at home._

"Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to try the almond cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane. For those wondering, potassium cyanide has a bitter, burning and slightly almond-like taste when ingested. It was in the two teas Dipper prepared, but was explained away by the ladyfingers.


End file.
